How  Became Popular Chapter 1 Part 1
by mindlesslovex3
Summary: Bella is a awkard, shy, and emotional teen who struggles with self hate and a eating disorder. If she could be invisible, she would be. She tries her best to avoid the schools' "populars". Suddenly, the schools' hottest "popular" finds her interesting.


**(Bella walks into her room after along day of school and throws her backpack on the bed.)**

**(She sighs and begins to think) Wow, today was an EXTREMELY odd day at school! I have to tell someone about my day, but who? I know, I'll log onto , duh! Besides, it's not like anyone else would care. At least no one knows the real me on the web! (she smiles) I love how you can be anyone you want to be on the internet. (Bella logs onto ) **

**(She begins to type a new blog) Every since I can remember, people have mistreated me for no apparent reason. I have been walked over and tormented by my family, friends, and classmates for majority of my life. I've always been the shy girl, who is afraid to speak out and express herself in the world. I 'm not exactly what you would call confident or beautiful like the other girls that attend my school. In fact, it makes me extremely upset when people call me pretty, because I dislike who I am inside and out. I know, I need to quit complaining, but I just can't help it! On top of all of this, some of the most attractive, coolest, and funniest students in school have been given me positive attention. Even the guy who I have been in LOVE with for the past four years has started given me attention. Do you want to know how I feel about that? I'm terrifed and confused, I just don't understand what's going on here. One minute, I'm invisible and the next minute, I'm getting all of this unecessary attention from the schools' most egotistic social elites. WTH?** **Never in a million years would I have EVER thought I would become popular. I mean me, of all people Bella Rae Lacy! Ugh, this must be too good to be true! If you were me would you be concerned, or am I blowing this out of proportion? Oh guys, I'm losing it here. ):**

**xoxo Bella Rae! **

**(Bella logs off )  
><strong>

**(Earlier that day)**

**(Bella is sound asleep in her room when her mother Kara comes into her room.)**

**Kara: (gently shakes Bella) Bella, honey wake up it's time for school**

**Bella: (opens her eyes and says in a raspy voice) Mom, please don't make me go today.**

**Kara: *sighs and thinks* ( I just don't understand why she hates school so much.) You have to go baby.**

**Bella: But ma...**

**Kara: (interupts her) No buts, now get dress. **

**Bella: (sighs but gets out of her bed) **

**Kara: That's my girl. (smiles and leaves Bella's room)**

**(Bella takes care of her hygeine, gets dress, and walks downstairs until she reaches the kitchen.)**

**Bella: Well mom, I'm off to school. *frowns***

**Kara: (turns away from the stove) You haven't eaten yet, I made your favorite this morning. **

**Bella: I'm not hungry.**

**Kara: (looks concerned) Bella...**

**Bella: (interupts her) I don't have time mom.**

**Kara: (looks at the clock on the wall) You have plenty of time. (points to the kitchen table) Have a seat.**

**Bella: (She seats at the table) *sighs and thinks* (I hate how stressed I make my parents, especially my mom.) Mom, I know what your thinking. I promise I'm not starving myself anymore.**

**Kara: (walks over to were Bella is seating and hugs her) I know you not. *pulls away from the hug* Don't forget you have group conseling after school today. **

**Bella: Ugh, I hate going to counseling! I feel like such a loser every time I leave.**

**Kara: You shouldn't feel that way. Counseling really helps you cope with your eating disorder. **

**Bella: *thinks* (Their is no sense in arguing with my mom.) Okay mom, I'll go to counseling after school.) (she looks at her watch and gets up from the table) Well, I'm off to school. Bye.**

**Kara: (stands up and hugs Bella again) Bye sweetie, have a nice day. *she watches Bella leave and begins to think* (I hate seeing her so unhappy.)**

**(Bella walks 10 minutes to school.) **

**As Bella stands outside of her school, she sighs and debates on rather she should go in. After debating for about five minutes, she decides to go to class. **

**(With Princeton) **

**Princeton is surrounding by his locker with his friends: Prodigy, Roc Royal, RayRay, Aubrey, Paige, Mariah, and Janelle. **

**Prodigy: Ugh, I didn't feel like coming to school today.**

**Ray Ray: Yeah, I know what you mean.**

**Roc Royal: Well, I couldn't wait to come.**

**(Princeton, Ray Ray, Aubrey, Paige, Mariah, and Janelle all look at him crazy.)**

**Roc Royal: (puts his arm around Paige) Your the only reason I chose to come to school everyday.**

**Paige: (smiles) Aw, your so sweet Roc. **

**Ray Ray and Prodigy: (mocks Paige in a girly voice) Aw, your so sweet Roc.**

**Roc Royal: (glares at Ray Ray and Prodigy) **

**Mariah: (looks at her watch) We'd better get to class.**

**(Everyone leaves except Princeton and Aubrey.)**

**(Aubrey starts to talk about a party she is planning on having, while Princeton becomes distracted by the large crowd of students walking through the hallway. As he is watching the crowd, he notices Bella.)**

**Princeton: *begins to think* (Wow, she is to beautiful to walk with her head down. I never understood why she was so unconfident. I don't even think she has any friends. )**

**Bella: *continues to walk with her head down, but lifts it as she looks outside a passing window. She watches as the rain falls outside and smiles shyly.* (The rain makes me feel so peaceful, I would much rather be outside then stuck in this dump.) *her smile fades***

**Princeton: *continues to watch Bella* (That may be the first time I've ever seen her smile. She looks so beautiful when she smiles.)**

**Aubrey: *notices Princeton is not paying attention to her.* (she waves her hand in his face and begins to call his name.) Princeton! Hello, are you there? **

**Princeton: *looks at her***

**Aubrey: Did you hear anything I said?**

**Princeton: Sorry babe, what were you saying?**

**Aubrey: *frustated* Nevermind! I'll see you in 3rd period. (she leaves)**

**Princeton: *searches through the crowd for Bella, he spots her out.***

**Bella: *passes Princeton***

**Princeton: Hey Bella **

**Bella: *hears someone speak to her and turns in the direction of Princeton.*(her eyes widen and she says in a low voice) Hey *begins to think* (Oh my gosh, Princeton he spoke to me! Am I dreaming?)**

**Princeton: *starts to walk beside her* How are you?**

**Bella: *hesitates but answers* Ummmm... I'm good, how are you?**

**Princeton: I'm fine, thanks for asking. What class are you going to?**

**Bella: English **

**Princeton: Oh okay, so do you want to meet up during lunch? *laughs* I know that was pretty random, but do you?**

**Bella: (Oh my gosh, he asked me to meet up!) Uhm, i don't know**

**Princeton: Aw, I hope you change your mind. **

***The bell rings***

**Bella: Well, that's the late bell. Got to go, but I'll think about it.**

**Princeton: Okay, do you want me to walk you to class?  
>Bella: *surprised* You don't have to. Your already late for class.<strong>

**Princeton: Yeah, but I want to. *grabs her books* Come on**

**Bella: *looks confused* No, thankyou *grabs her books and heads to class***

**Princeton: *surprised* (Did she seriously turn me down?) Bella**

**Bella:*turns around and looks at him***

**Princeton: See you at lunch *walks to class***

**Bella: *still standing in the hallway confused* (Huh, why is he being so nice to me?) *she walks into the nearest restroom***

**Princeton:*walks into his classroom* **

**Mr. Harrison: Your 15 mins late!**

**Princeton: Sorry *takes his seat* **

**Mr. Harrison: *rolls his eyes* Go get a late slip**

**Princeton: *leaves the classroom***

**Bella: *looks into the restroom mirror* (Why can't I be beautiful?) *she continues to point out the flaws she dislikes about herself for about 2 minutes* (she then leaves the restroom)**

**Princeton: *notices Bella in the hallway* Hey Bella, why aren't you in class?**

**Bella: Why aren't you in class?**

**Princeton: I have to get a late slip and I asked you first.**

**Bella: I always go late **

**Princeton: Why?**

**Bella: *puts her head down* I hate that class**

**Princeton: ****I think everyone hates school**

**Bella: Well, I'd better go *starts to walk away***

**Princeton: *grabs her by her shoulder* Let me walk you**

**Bella: (surprised) Why are you being so nice to me? **

**Princeton: What do you mean?**

**Bella:You've never even spoken to me before today**

**Princeton: That's because you always have a defense wall up**

**Bella: *frowns* **

**Princeton: Your doing it now**

**Bella: Whatever! *tries to leave***

**Princeton: *blocks her* Your still doing it**

**Bella: Please move**

**Princeton: Why do you block people out?**

**Bella: Look, am I some kinda bet! **

**Princeton: *confused* What?**

**Bella: Did your friends dare you to talk to me?**

**Princeton: No, what are you talking about?**

**Bella: *shakes her head* You populars are always taking advantage of people like me**

**Princeton: Bella, not everyone is out to get you.**

**Bella: It sure seems that way! **

**Princeton: Do you want to talk about it?**

**Bella: No! *holds her head down* I have to go *tries to leave***

**Princeton: *refuses to let her leave* I don't want you to leave**

**Bella: *confused* Seriously what do you want from me?**

**Princeton: *sighs* Okay, your right I do want something from you. I want...**

**Chapter 1 Part 1/2**

**What celebrity best fits Bella to you all?**

**Do you guys think I should MB real names in the story? **


End file.
